One of the significant properties of known ink, such as liquid electrophoretic (LEP) ink, includes its ability to adhere to a substrate when used to form a hard image. One known method for evaluating the adherence property includes applying tape on a printed ink layer and measuring the amount of area from which ink was removed from the substrate or the amount of area on which ink remained on the substrate after removing the tape. New media for substrates, increased printing speeds, and re-formulated inks are under continuous development to meet market demands for greater quality, efficiency, and variability in printing. Consequently, the ability to consistently provide suitable ink adherence may be beneficial.